


Curve

by DeviousMachinations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Leash and Collar, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousMachinations/pseuds/DeviousMachinations
Summary: “You look like such a slutty girl, getting railed in the bathroom during work hours,” Rowan was smirking behind Asp and he heard Asphodel whimper at the words. He knew he did. The skirt dipped just low enough in the front that nothing could be seen to identify him to any onlooker staring at the mirror as anything but a woman being fucked by her boss in the bathroom.
Relationships: Rowan Donovan/Asphodel Sharpe
Kudos: 75





	Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlyJourneyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlyJourneyed/gifts).



Rowan always enjoyed the days when he brought Asphodel to work. It was a nice change from the monotony of the office, and he loved looking at his pretty boy even when Asphodel refused to look at him most times. But that was part of his charm. Today’s outfit was different than usual and he could already tell Asp’s discomfort was going to stick with him for most of the day. In addition to the very professional looking skirt for the office that the blond ended up wearing, his top was accompanied by a more obvious change.

His chest, where the layers of his white blouse usually laid flat, was sporting a very attractive curve reminiscent of the businesswomen they had passed walking on the street when they had driven in that morning. The dark haired man thought it looked quite nice, discovering quite quickly that looking at Asphodel from across the way who was currently looking through his cabinets was more of a detriment to his workplace motivation like this than he originally thought. Asphodel caught him staring and with a glare that had some heat to it, turned and covered his chest with his arms. Oh well. The curve of Asp’s spine from behind was still worth staring at, not to mention the way he filled out the clothes in general and of course the attractive padded cuff around his ankle.

_ What a lovely pet. _ Rowan willed himself to get back to at least a little work. Of course the next chance he allowed himself a glance up was to see an uncomfortable Asp who had adjusted slightly back into Rowan’s full view, biting his lip with mixed emotions as he adjusted the bra slightly with both hands. The shade of pink lipstick he was wearing today was lighter today and looked nice on his lips that were drawn into a slight pout. It suited the outfit and Rowan felt his hand tighten against his leg. Ugh, he truly was going to get nothing done unless he let out a little bit of this pent up energy.

He scooted back out of his chair with no warning, causing Asp to jump. That was nice. “Let’s take a walk,” he said and Asphodel only fitted him with a shaky glare as Rowan walked over to him. His pet knew better by now than to try and resist Rowan’s unclipping of the chain that was attached to his ankle. Rowan thought to latch it to the collar that hugged the blond’s bruised neck but instead he set it aside, it would only get in the way.

“Good girl,” came the praise and Asp’s fists balled up a bit as he pursed his lips. Rowan knew the words always got a mixed reaction out of the younger man, at least at first. The loss of the chain was something he watched Asphodel take note of. The younger man could bolt. He’d done so more than once before but it always ended up poorly for him. His face shoved against a wall or his legs kicked out from underneath him. He’d learned the command to stay without needing to be directed anymore. Asp was being good so it was a small kindness to be walked unleashed.

The hand at his back made Asphodel fight a shiver. It was a firm yet silent reminder to stay close to Rowan as they walked. It was common for them to pass by other members of the mob family as they walked, many regarding Rowan as he walked with Asphodel at his side. In his heels Asp was taller than Rowan by about an inch. A vibration in his pocket distracted Rowan for a moment however and he paused them just outside of one of the bathroom doors as he fished out his phone, answering the call.

“Yes?” as he answered and eased when he recognized the voice on the other end. “Ah, Emil, this is about your meeting tonight, isn’t it?”

Asphodel was looking off to the side. His arms were still crossed to cover his chest and his cheeks were painted with an attractive shade of blush.  _ Mmm... _ Rowan took a step closer and let his hand that he had previously used to press at Asp’s back pull the blond in to stumble against him, feeling the boy’s hands steady against his chest to catch himself from falling and an aggravated, “ _ Rowan. _ ”

He continued with his conversation, only pausing to provide a very backhanded, “Yes, dear?” before his attention filtered back to idly answering Emil’s questions but Asphodel was going to be more irritable today; it appeared. Rowan delighted in that. He shoved at Rowan’s shoulders, attempting to push him off but Rowan’s arm shifted to loop low on Asp’s waist, keeping him in place as their hips were brought flush together which further served to frustrate the blond.

His pet’s face was red and Asp’s chest was squished against his in a pleasing way. He chanced a look down his mouth twitching into a half smirk, eliciting a frustrated sound from Asp and a strike against his face to which even Asphodel heard Emil questioned Rowan what was going on from the phone speaker.

Rowan let out a small sound, more surprised than hurt. “I’ll have to let you go, Emil. I trust you to take care of things,” he said and promptly hung up cutting off the other man’s next question, his phone disappearing into a pocket. Asp struggling in his grasp was entertaining.

Asphodel was trying to hurry to apologize but Rowan just caught the offending arm by his wrist and let go of the blond’s waist. “Oh Asp,” he chided and his grip tightened on his wrist. The hit was just encouragement and he reached for the bathroom door, pulling Asphodel inside with him as the blond fought his grip. It was nice. 

The clattering of Asp’s heels against the tile was a prelude to Rowan using his weight to his advantage and threw the blond against the bathroom sink’s counter, hearing the way his arm smacked against the faucet. The bathroom was a narrow rectangle with stalls to one side and a wide white double sink on the other with a large sheet mirror above it. Asp’s hands managed to grasp the counter painfully to steady himself on his feet.

“You look so lovely today.” Asphodel’s breath wavered shakily into the sink.

The blond would have barely a moment to process the pain in his arm that would make another bruise bloom later before Rowan was behind him, trapping his hips against the white counter. Rowan brought up his hands to cup at the blond’s fake chest, fingers pressing into the fabric and padding to arch Asphodel up and knock his shoulders against Rowan’s chest. 

“No…” Asphodel’s words were just as shaky as his breathing. “ _ Please _ ...don’t. Look, just- I’m sorry, I’m sorry sir...”

Rowan knew Asp could feel how turned on he was behind him. The whole experience must really be frightening. Rowan’s hands slid off his chest to rest at the blond’s narrowed waist where he could feel the distinctive boning of a waist trainer.

“I’m sure,” he whispered softly against his ear, enough that Asphodel relaxed under his hands that almost fit all the way around him, only for Asp to tense again as Rowan continued, “But you already know I was going to bring you in here anyway, one way or another.”

Rowan’s hips rocked and saw Asp bit down on his lip, loving the way it reflected in the mirror. He took a step back, sliding Asp with him and watched the blond scramble for a hold against the basin edge. A hand caressed his thigh and passed under his skirt, palming Asp through the panties he knew the other had been forced to wear today.

The blond tried to bite back a moan at the stimulation but it still escaped breathy through his pursed lips. Rowan knew Asp wanted to rock up to meet his hand but was fighting it and wasted no time in relieving him of his underwear to string at his ankles, giving Asphodel more encouragement with full contact with his hand. Asp had been half-hard even before this and was quickly brought to leaking in Rowan’s hand, his hips shaking to shallowly thrust into his captor’s hand.

“That’s my girl,” Rowan praised and Asphodel swallowed thickly, and Rowan knew he felt shameful at the face he made, but smiled all the same as he felt Asp buck his hips a little more at the praise. He leaned forward and captured his possession’s lips, it was messy and it wasn’t long before Rowan felt the other pressing back until he was reaching a limit of pleasure.

“R-rowan…” Asp stuttered into the dark haired man’s mouth as he broke the kiss, trying to push out of the bigger man’s grasp only to be shoved back down onto the counter, another bit of metal clipping his cheek this time and he cried out. Asphodel knew better than to try and stop him and not use the proper words. His pet stopped moving after that, tears slipping down his face as he ached and dripped.

It was the perfect moment for Rowan to step back and admire. Working his belt undone he pushed the pretty skirt up and over Asphodel’s ass as he tore open a small packet in his mouth, and Asp shivered as a cool liquid spilled over his entrance. He used the remains to work himself over as he spoke up. “Straighten up,” he said and Asphodel stayed put. Oh no, that wouldn’t do.

A hard smack came down on the blond’s backside, making him yelp and immediately lift himself onto his wrists, his legs adjusting to angle his hips and ass out slightly, his eyes avoiding the mirror to look back at Rowan. 

“Yes sir.”

It was then Rowan took his chance to line up and push in, groaning in pleasure at how Asphodel felt around him. Rowan’s hand twisted in fluffy blond hair and yanked his boy’s head up, Asphodel gasped out painfully, catching his reflection in the well kept bathroom mirror. His face was tear stained and flushed, his mouth parted at the hand in his hair and the thickness of Rowan’s cock. The look of his own face shot a stab of embarrassment through Asphodel that made a small smile creep onto Rowan’s face. The blond’s shirt had drooped down to show off more of his chest, showing off the padded bra’s dark color against the white of the blouse. From this angle both of them could see the skirt pushed up to pool at his hips and Rowan’s large hand encasing Asp’s hip as he was pushed to gasping against the edge of the sink counter.

His pet’s breaths were shallower thanks to the waist trainer and Rowan knew he’d gotten somewhat used to it but, god. He saw the way Asphodel squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he didn't want to look but would be forced to open them again at another aggressive yank on his blond locks. And he did so, painfully. “Keep looking,” came the grunted response. Rowan saw Asphodel lift his head to look and the sheer panic that crossed his face went right to his dick.

“You look like such a slutty girl, getting railed in the bathroom during work hours,” Rowan’s smirk behind Asp and he heard Asphodel whimper at the words. He knew he did. The skirt dipped just low enough in the front that nothing could be seen to identify him to any onlooker staring at the mirror as anything but a woman being fucked by her boss in the bathroom. “You are, aren’t you?”

“...yes, yes I am,” He saw shame wreck through Asp’s body, and also felt his hips rock up into Rowan’s hand that had returned to slip under his skirt at the same time. _ Good pet. _

And Rowan felt so good rocking his hips into his pretty girl. It was a wet and lewd exchange, and Asphodel’s eyes were trained on the mirror, watching as Rowan had asked. It only broke when he heard footsteps outside the door and the man roughly fucking him just made a sound of interest above his own moans, sensing Asp’s rising panic.

“Stop, _ stop, _ ” he feebly tried to reach back to still Rowan’s hips but it only made the thrusts sharper and the pushing falter. “Someone’s there-”

“And?” Rowan’s hand tightened around him to elicit a desperate sound from his toy.  
  
“They’ll see-”

“Let them. You’ll give them such a pretty show babygirl.” His hand fell from Asphodel’s hair to lean over his back, teeth sinking into the back of his neck. Asp tried to soften the sound that tore from his throat. It wasn’t long before the footsteps faded and Asphodel was shaking underneath him, the feeling having broken him down into pleasure, their hips now meeting each other with fervor and with no help from Rowan. “That’s it...mmh, your tight little cunt is always so good Asphodel.”

“I’m…please, more,” the words were falling in a jumble from Asp’s mouth having fallen forward, “I need you…” It was enough to get Rowan there, a loud curse escaping him as he let himself empty into Asp. As he did his hand jacked, and eventually the blond was clenching around him as his thighs shook, his knees buckling as he struggled to stay standing through his orgasm.

Rowan’s hands were quick to catch him, turning him around to help him sit more against the counter edge. To any onlooker Asp looked run through, a now developing bruise against his chin and his parted lips had lipstick smudged across the corner and bottom of his lips. His hair was over fluffed and messy and he dripped with Rowan’s seed. He was more beautiful than Rowan could have imagined he’d be.

And Rowan being overwhelmed at the sight pressed another kiss against his boy’s mouth, so soft and tender and Asp, clearly looking for any sort of gentleness, met it with clingy shaky hands to thread in Rowan’s hair.


End file.
